


Lighten Up!

by rainbowd00dles



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowd00dles/pseuds/rainbowd00dles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banter between Jathrin and Sera a few days after her arrival at Haven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighten Up!

"So _Herald_." Sera drawled, dropping herself down onto one of the bar stools in Haven's tavern. "Word around is that you're _really boring_. And super serious. What? Is all of this ‘chosen one’ stuff making your butt clench too tight?”

"Another mead, please, Flissa." Jathrin mumbled, holding his tankard out for a re-fill.

"Are you still being arse-y with me? I've been here for three days already and you've not said one word to me. Gonna hold a grudge forever?"

Pressing his fingers to his temples, Jathrin heaved a sigh. "You tricked me into meeting you at an ambush. And then proceeded to kill someone who could have potentially provided us with vital information. But yes. I am being ' _arse-y_ ' with you." He rolled his eyes, folding his arms atop the wooden bar.

"I can't believe I got mister mardy arse to say... _arse_!" Sera cackled, leaning back almost far enough to fall from her seat. At the sound of her mirthful laughter, a small smile started to crack at the corners of Jathrin's mouth. Damn her for being so infectious.

"I do not intend on being frustrated with you for long. Just long enough to make you feel a little bad." He lightly teased.

"Good luck trying to make me feel bad about it." Sera snorted in amusement. "I got what I wanted. I'm here ain't I? Helping the little people." She clapped Jathrin on his back and ordered the same drink as he did. "So. Back to my point. You're boring."

"Do you plan on insulting me all evening?" Jathrin sighed.

"Depends. What are you gonna do about being less boring?” Sera asked before downing half of her pint and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I can not simply change my personality in one night, Sera. It does not work like that."

"Well for one, we could get you absolutely blind drunk. And I know you've been eyeing up our lady Seeker. I'm betting it'll be hilarious if you flirted with her while you were pissed. Imagine her face." The elf squealed at the thought.

"I am not going to disrespect her. And I do not flirt."

"Do, to. You have this weird way of flirting though." Sera mused, leaning her elbow on the bar. “Like you compliment them on their ‘form’ and ‘physical prowess.’” She explained, trying to imitate Jathrin as she did so.

“What is wrong with telling someone that I appreciate their fighting methods?” Jathrin questioned, turning fully in his seat to look at the other elf.

“It’s _weird_.”

Jathrin simply looked at Sera for a moment, silently contemplating if his compliments were strange.

“Don’t worry though. I think Cassandra likes it.” Sera assured him, with a cheeky grin and a pat on the back. Jathrin would never admit the wave of relief that washed over him in that moment. “So. We gonna get pissed then, or what?”

“I will join you in drinking, yes, but I refuse to embarrass anyone by trying to... Flirt while inebriated.” Jathrin agreed, thinking it might actually be a little fun to escape his heraldic responsibilities for just one evening.

“Fiiiine. But I will help you to loosen up before the night ends.” Sera grinned, holding out her tankard towards Jathrin, in a toast. “To getting pissed and making friends.”

“I can drink to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> -sticks leg in the air- my first drabble posted to this account.


End file.
